To Love Is To Heal
by Gothic-Lady-Kagome
Summary: Sesshomaru finds his father's journal and finds some interesting information about a certain priestess. Watch as the journey of two people who were enemies become so much more. Rated M 4 later chapters... Chapter 4 is UP! Woot Woot!
1. The Book

To Love is To Heal

Chapter One: The Book ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Deep within a forest in the west was a palace, and in that palace a Lord resided. He was a TaiYoukai or in other words a Great and Powerful Demon Lord. In fact he was Lord Sesshomaru and he isn't just any TaiYoukai, he is the strongest Demon in all Japan, therefore, he is the most powerful TaiYoukai.

This TaiYoukai that we now know as Lord Sesshomaru looked like a deadly god. He had silver hair that went to his knees and swayed with every silent step he took, eyes that were the color of amber, thin masculine lips, finely arched eyebrows, and elegantly perfect pointed ears. The maroon strips on each cheek signified that he was indeed a pure bred silver Inu-Youkai. The teal blue crescent moon that adorned his forehead, right between his silky silver bangs, let all know he was ruler of the Great Western Lands.

Lord Sesshomaru sat in his study looking over his late father's journal that had significant information about many beings such as; Priests, Cat Demons, Fox Demons, Dog Demons, Dragons, Vampires, Werewolves, Half-Breeds, Witches, and so many more. However, the one thing that caught this TaiYoukai's attention was about the many different types of Priestesses there were. There mentioned in his father's journal was a entire list of many different Priestesses. Dark Priestesses, Demon Priestesses, Dragon Priestesses though these Priestesses were no more, but the description of one certain type of Priestess caught his eye. Love Priestesses, the rarest of all Priestesses. His father's journal said that there hasn't been a Love Priestess since Mediriko herself.

His father's description reminded Lord Sesshomaru of a certain Priestess after all she fit the description perfectly. Just to make sure he had read the passage right Lord Sesshomaru re-read it one last time.

Love Priestesses, the rarest Priestess of them all:

Love Priestesses are rare because they are the only Priestesses that are human who can have children of any breed as long as they love the one they bare a child for with all their heart and that person loves them back completely weather they be human, hanyou, or demon. All children conceived by a Love Priestess must be conceived through a mating of love, or as humans call it, making love. If one of the beings either the Love Priestess or the male involved do not completely love and trust eachother a mating between the two will not hold and the Love Priestess will never conceive a child to that male. ALSO, a Love Priestess can only use her powers of healing to heal her mate but once again only if they both love and trust eachother completely!

Description of a Love Priestess:

A Love Priestess has great power. Characteristics of a Love Priestess are rather simple to spot. The traits that signify without a doubt that a female is a Love Priestess is a loving personality, kindness, compassion, bravery, happiness, ALL Love Priestesses want to help anyone and everyone that is in need of it, they are the most loyal creatures alive and usually mate with Inu-Youkai because of the dog's natural instincts to be affectionate, protective, possessive, dominate which surprisingly Love Priestesses love to be dominated by their mates and will not submit to a male who they think can not subdue them, they also usually mate with dog demons because of their fierce loyalty to their mates. Other characteristics of a Love Priestess are fiery temper, easily upset if someone she cares for is in danger or pain, when sad it is deep because Love Priestesses can not control their emotions their emotions are what give them power and strength, a Love Priestess when crying should be comforted immidiately or the pain can consume them and eventually break their heart, spirit, and even their very soul.

***WARNING LOVE PRIESTESSES ARE THE MOST POWERFUL PRIESTESSES DO NOT GET ON THEIR BAD SIDE*

Lord Sesshomaru knew who exactly the discription reminded him of. The female Priestess that traveled with the Half-Breed, she had to be a Love Priestess for the characteristics were obvious now.

'How is it that I never noticed? Of course it is she. This entire time I thought she was just a bother, a little human female who was stupid and couldn't protect herself. Hmmmmmm. Well, Little One, I do believe I will be keeping a close eye upon you. I'll be your comfort and your protector because that Half-Breed can't do the job himself.' Lord Sesshomaru thought to himself as he stood and walked onto his balcony. With a sniff of the air he summoned his demonic cloud and raced toward where he could sent his moronic siblings pack.

^WITH INU-GANG^

"Hey Kagome?" Sango asked softly.

Kagome looked up from where she had been cooking the ramen and replied, "Yes Sango? Whats wrong you look worried are you ok?"

"Yes, yes of course I'm fine. I'm just a bit worried for InuYasha, he hasn't come back yet from the patrol I think some one should go look for him." Sango said with a sigh.

"Of course I'll go fetch him if you will finish making the ramen for me I'll be back as soon as I get him I promise." Kagome said with a brilliant smile on her face.

"Yes of course Kagome. Hurry back and be careful don't forget your weapons." Sango said smiling back playfully at her adopted sister.

"But of course." Was Kagome's playful reply.

Kagome walked out of camp heading in the general direction of where InuYasha had taken off in. She searched and searched but couldn't seem to find him. Kagome was about to scream his name when suddenly she heard his voice. She smiled in triumph as she realized she had found him but that smile fell from her lips when she saw who he was with and heard what he was saying.

"InuYasha..." Kikyou said in a soft whispery seductive voice as she pulled InuYasha's non-resisting form to herself.

"Kikyou, Kami I have missed you!" InuYasha whispered softly.

"Did you have trouble getting away from that little twit, reincarnation of mine? Stupid girl is nothing but a copy of myself. I can not believe that in my next life I am such a weakling." Kikyou replied in anger.

"No, not at all. I said I was patroling and of course she bought it. I have her eating out of the palm of my hand. And I agree she is a worthless creature is she not?" InuYasha said back.

"Yes... Come InuYasha lets not dwell on such a useless topic. Let the fun begin." Kikyou whispered in InuYasha's puppy ears.

Kagome had tears in her eyes as she heard and saw what Kikyou and InuYasha had said and were now doing. InuYasha had his hand on Kikyou's breast as he kissed her deeply while Kikyou had slipped her hand into InuYasha's kimono pants. Kagome turned around feeling utterly numb and just walked away tears streaming down her face. 'Why? Why did you do this InuYasha? You said you loved me. Now I know how utterly stupid I am.' Kagome thought in dispair.

^WITH SESSHOMARU^

He had been following Kagome through the forest and had seen and heard what transpired between the dead woman and the Half-Breed. He was disgusted! 'What a moron. Rutting with the dead when the one that is living is so much better.' Sesshomaru thought but all his train of thought came to a halt at the sent of salt water. He glanced down at Kagome from his tree branch above her. What he saw nearly broke his icy heart which shocked him. Kagome was crying her eyes dull and she looked as though she were in a trance.

The words in his father's journal came back to him.

*Other characteristics of a Love Priestess are fiery temper, easily upset if someone she cares for is in danger or pain, when sad it is deep because Love Priestesses can not control their emotions their emotions are what give them power and strength, a Love Priestess when crying should be comforted immidiately or the pain can consume them and eventually break their heart, spirit, and even their very soul.*

Sesshomaru lept down from his perch in the tree and landed infront of Kagome.

"Little One..." Sesshomaru said in a soft tone.

"L.. Lord Se..Sesshomaru? W..What are you doing here? What do you want?" Kagome whispered in fear and sadness.

Sesshomaru frowned when the sent of her fear hit his delicate nose. 'She fears me now but has never shown fear of me before.' Sesshomaru thought as he took a step towards her. With each step he took her fear increased but she did not back away for which he was thankful. As soon as he was close enought Lord Sesshomaru snatched Kagome into his arms and held her close. He whispered soft soothing words in her ear and made little growling/purring noises in his chest. Soon enought Kagome's tears had stopped and she was peacefully sleeping in his arm and tail.

Sesshomaru took off towards Kagome's camp and as soon as he reached the camp sight he declared what everyone thought was the most shocking news ever.

"This Sesshomaru will be joining your group. I will become this little one, Kagome's protector for the Half-Breed has failed once again by going off and mating the dead wench."

"Oh... Ummm ok well you can join I guess its really not up to us its up to Lady Kagome after all she gets to choose her protector." Miroku said.

"Of course Monk I know that." Sesshomaru replied.

Kagome stirred in Sesshomaru's arms and slowly opened her eyes. The sight that greeted her did not frighten her one bit it actually made her smile.

"Thank you Lord Sesshomaru. Thank you so very much for comforting me." Kagome whispered softly.

"I wish to become your protector Little One. Do you agree?" Sesshomaru asked.

Before Kagome could answer however InuYasha and Kikyou walked into the clearing holding hands.

"What are you doing here you bastard and get away from that bitch!?!?!?!" InuYasha yelled.

"I am joining your pack as protector of Kagome." Sesshomaru replied as if InuYasha was the dumbest being on earth.

"Hell no you aint. I protect Kagome." Inuyasha said.

"Hn." Was all Sesshomaru said as he pulled Kagome closer and purred to her to prove to InuYasha that HE Lord Sesshomaru was now her protector and comforter.

"It's final you are not joining my pack. I just wanted to let you all know that Kikyou and I are mated now so SHE will be joining this group not the BASTARD over there." InuYasha said snarling.

Kagome gasped and once more tears were in her eyes. Before anyone could react there was a vicious growl and then.

*Next Chapter Soon! Don't You Just Love Cliffies I Don't Do Them Often So I Figured What The Hell Why Not? LOL Hope You Enjoy This New Fic So Far!* This took 6 pages lol yay! 1,804 Words Not counting this little piece lol! 


	2. Wont Be Tolerated

Disclaimer: I Do NOT own InuYasha or any characters from the anime this fic is purely fan made I make no profit from this fic and I DO NOT OWN ANY THING BUT THE IDEA AND PLOT OF THIS FIC EVERYTHING ELSE BELONGS TO THEIR RIGHTFUL OWNERS!

To Love is To Heal

Chapter Two: Won't Be Tolerated

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sesshomaru let out the most vicious growl any of them, including InuYasha, had ever heard. InuYasha knew immediately that he made a huge mistake, one that may very well cost him his life. InuYasha stepped forward to get Kagome away from the obviously pissed off Demon Lord. There was no telling as to what Sesshomaru would do next and he might harm Kagome. Sesshomaru's beast was obviously winning the war for control so it could rip the worthless mongrel that was his damnable hanyou half-brother.

Sesshomaru continued to fight with his beast but he couldn't help but agree with its logic.

'Half-breed hurt mate! Kill him! He make mate cry! He must pay! This Won't Be Tolerated Any Longer!' Sesshomaru's beast roared in his mind as just a little more of Sesshomaru's precious control slipped. Oh, he was indeed one pissed off demon.

When InuYasha stepped closer to Kagome, Sesshomaru couldn't hold back. His beast gladly took control and before InuYasha knew it he was against a tree with very deadly sharp claws piercing into his throat. InuYasha looked up and saw that, indeed, his assumption of who's claws they were was in fact true as he saw a growling red eyed Sesshomaru, or rather his beast, holding him in place.  
Sesshomaru's beast snarled.

"You should learn your place hanyou. Think next time before speaking to my mate. Is that understood?" With each word Sesshomaru's beast spoke it squeezed InuYasha's throat to get his point across.  
InuYasha and the group were stunned into silence at the words Sesshomaru's beast spoke.

"Wait what do you mean by your mate? Kagome is not your mate you bastard she is MY shard detector. That's all she is good for and any way you hate humans and hanyou and might I remind you she is human and any pups she would bare you would be HANYOU." InuYasha insisted not even knowing that his last statement pissed the beast off even more.

The beast lost it and threw InuYasha clear across the camp site. InuYasha's body was sent flying through the air and the trees that were in the path of his flight did not stand a chance as his body crashed right through them.

Finally InuYasha's body impacted with a strong tree that obviously was really old. He was thrown so far from camp none of the group could see where he had landed but none of them cared. He had hurt their Kagome with his obviously deliberate words. He meant to hurt her with his words they all could tell.

The beast glanced at the still crying female that it loved. Oh, yes the beast loved her. As did Sesshomaru but he denied his feelings putting them off as a weakness.

At the time he had thought mating a human was disgusting but Sesshomaru knew that he loved her after all choosing a mate was the beast's decision and he had chosen Kagome.

The beast had persisted that Kagome was the only one it wanted and tried convincing Sesshomaru into mating with her, not that he had much of a choice in the matter, he had to listen to his beast, and he was after all his instinctual and emotional part of his being. On top of that when a dog demon's beast chose its mate it did NOT back down and would refuse, even during mating season, to go to anyone but their chosen female.

Sesshomaru knew that denying his beast of its chosen mate would only physically and mentally weaken him and so Sesshomaru gladly listened to what his beast had to say about its little mate. And at night when Sesshomaru slept his beast conjured up dreams of her and him mating. The dreams, Sesshomaru had to admit, were very enticing and the longer it took him to agree to mating with Kagome the more vivid the dreams became. One dream in particular, that was in fact one of the beast's more appealing idea.

The beast frequently conjured up that certain dream after all it was very alluring to imagine but it knew it would be even more so WHEN it actually happened in the waking world and he knew his dream would come true.  
Sesshomaru's beast made sure that this particular dream was the most vivid and convincing dream Sesshomaru had to deal with.

~~~~~~~IN SESSHOMARU'S MIND~~~~~~~~~

Sesshomaru purred in his mind as the images of the dream appeared. He knew it was no time to be thinking about such things but he could not help himself it was deliciously sinful. Seeing Kagome lying on HIS bed, a slight sheen of sweat covering her body giving a sparkling glowing look to her skin. Her breast heaving with every gasp, moan, grown and whimper she made. Kami help him the sounds she made were wonderful, in his dream she was not loud and that pleased him after all he was a dog demon and his hearing was far greater than that of any other type of demon, it was in fact music to his elfin ears.

As the dream continued to replay in his mind Sesshomaru growled a soft growl in his mind. The image of her panting and whimpering as he sucked and nipped on her neck slowly making his way down to her breasts. His dream self took one dusky nipple into his mouth and pinched the other between his thumb and forefinger. After paying attention to her perky breast he licked and kissed his way further down her body swirling his tongue in her navel making her whimper his name.

Not being able to take it any longer dream Sesshomaru finished his wondering path to her slightly parted thighs. He kissed both thighs before finally opening her legs wider and looking at his prize for the first time. Her hairless treasure enticed him to continue as did her breathless moans. Sesshomaru's tongue flicked out of his mouth and in between her folds that were soaked with her nectar, she tasted heavenly he thought as he continued his menstruations on her clit she clawed at his back pressing her hips closer to his mouth begging silently for something her virgin mind did not know of.

Sesshomaru took her offering with great delight as he plunged his tongue into her tight core while his hand snaked down her body in between them and closer to her heat. Once it was at its destination he flicked her clit mindful of his claws and then lightly grasped it between his fingers pinching it ever so softly.

That was her undoing as she gasped and moaned out his name. Before she came down from her first orgasm Sesshomaru flipped her onto her hands and knees but did not enter her instead he once again placed his hand on her core this time though instead of playing with her clit he slipped one single digit into her tight heat. She was so tight he nearly whimpered at the sensation but he held it back. When she started pushing herself back against his pumping finger asking and begging for more and he added another digit into her small hole.

She came again when he wiggled his fingers inside of her hitting that special spot that he knew would make her scream and she did but it did not hurt his ears it was beautiful. The sight of her ass in the air, her dripping pussy that he still had his fingers in while it twitched around them and her face contorted in pleasure nearly sent him over the edge.

And then the dream would end but he did not mind even though after the dream he always woke up hard as a rock and sweating he couldn't bring himself to be disgusted with it because he knew that it was to be expected after all that's how a dog demon's beast convinced the rational side to mate with its chosen. The dreams and emotions he felt were the beast's way to tell him they were meant for each other, they were soul mates.

~~~~~IN REALITY~~~~~~

Sesshomaru's beast was pleased with the obvious distraction of its master. It gave him time to beat the ever loving shit out of the hanyou. The beast looked on at its chosen female who was currently crying in the arms of the slayer who desperately tried to comfort her distraught sister.

The beast turned on his heel and quickly and quietly made its way to where InuYasha was. The hanyou lying in a heap on the ground bruises covering his body and dirt stains on his clothing. The hanyou's breath was labored the beast noticed but as soon as he entered the clearing he heard InuYasha's breathing and heart stop for just a millisecond and the beast was pleased.

'Good he should fear me.' The beast thought.

The beast lashed out sending the green glowing whip that was formed from his finger tips straight for the hanyou. It was obvious that the pain the hanyou was consumed with was going to push him into unconsciousness and so the beast reared back the whip and hit the hanyou once more. That was all it took blackness cover InuYasha's vision as he fell into a pain induced slumber.

The beast walked forward closer to the unconscious hanyou and he growled viciously his deadly claws glowing with his deadly acid aimed to strike. That is until he heard hurried footsteps coming in the direction headed straight for him. He turned only to have the breath knocked out of him as someone crashed into him. When the beast looked down to see just who it was he was pleasantly surprised to find his little mate a top of him. The feel of her slight weight on him and the slight pressure being applied to his groin shocked the beast and Sesshomaru regained control.

Kagome for her part did not move an inch or at least she tried not to but something was poking her thigh and she shifted to get comfortable and the only comfortable position was her sitting right on top of whatever it was that was poking her. She had no idea what it was that she currently was sitting on but she figured it was probably armor that was hidden beneath his clothing, after all, all warriors in this era wore armor under their clothing for protection against attacks.

When Sesshomaru felt her shift her weight and her sit directly on his erection he couldn't hold back the groan of pleasure as he felt the heat radiating from her core. He couldn't believe his luck! Here he was with Kagome lying on top of him her breast pressed against his chest and his erection pressed against her heat. He felt her clit directly positioned on the head of his dick that was still covered in the confinements of his hakamas. Her clit was slightly hard he noticed he took a delicate sniff of the air around them and what he detected made his heart beat faster.

His beast purred at the sent that clung to their female.

'She is in heat. She smells delicious. Take her, mark her, mate her, make her ours forever!' The beast demanded insistently.

Sesshomaru however was unsure of how his little one would react to such advancements on her person so he decided he would test the boundaries. He lifted his hips ever so slightly while pushing against her. The head of his dick rubbed gently against her clit through her flimsy panties and she moaned. Her reaction to his advancement pleased him it was such a beautiful sound especially since it was coupled with her soft panting breaths fanning across his delicate ear.

Sesshomaru grabbed her hips and rocked them against his erection slowly. The motion pressed her pussy further onto his erection and he moved faster little by little with every breathless whimper from his female. He couldn't believe it when he felt, through the flimsy material of her under garment and through his silk hakamas, the heat from her core increase and he almost groaned aloud when he felt a small amount of moisture seep through her panties and onto his hakamas.

She didn't stop him he realized half dazed. He decided to take it a little further and moved his hands from her hips to slide down her thighs and back up her skirt. One hand grasped her firm yet curvy ass as the other dipped lower to the apex between her thighs. He touched her core against her panties and this time he did groan out loud when he felt just how wet and hot she was.

Kagome couldn't believe it Sesshomaru, THE LORD SESSHOMARU, was touching her and grinding what she now realized was his dick against her clit. She couldn't help her reaction to his touch and his other ministrations it felt so good. As she felt herself become wetter with each passing second she flushed slightly in embarrassment and sat up straight inevitably putting more pressure on his dick and his rubbing finger. She couldn't stop herself she looked directly into his eyes and she stuttered in uncertainty.

"Lord Sesshomaru… What are you doing? We shouldn't be doing this. You don't want to do this. You're only reacting to my heat cycle. I won't sleep with someone just because I'm in heat. I won't be anyone's one night stand." Kagome whimpered when he did stop and he just looked at her his eyes slightly saddened.

"You believe this Sesshomaru would just rut with you and leave? You are highly mistaken little one. This Sesshomaru wants to MATE with you not just rut. I want you as mine forever as does my beast. My beast has loved you since the beginning and I slowly followed the process of falling in love though I did indeed deny my feelings I cannot do so any longer. I have to let you know. My beast and I love you and wish to mate you and when a dog demon mates it is for life and they stay loyal to their mates. I will never take another and you will never need any other but me. Do you see little one? If I did not care I would not wish to be your protector. I do not just want to rut with you Kagome I wish to make LOVE to you." Sesshomaru said softly to the beautiful female still sitting in his lap.

"I am sorry I should not have acted this way. I shall escort you back to your camp and leave you be." He whispered as he went to sit up so he could stand.

Kagome looked sad after what he said, Sesshomaru did not understand why she was sad, she did not want this so there was no reason for her to be sad. Sesshomaru looked into her eyes and saw uncertainty, pain but what knocked the breath right out of his lungs was the rejection she felt.

'Mate sad. You made her sad. She feels rejected now she will never accept us!' Sesshomaru's beast started to whimper as it watched the scene play out through Sesshomaru's eyes.

"Little One?" Sesshomaru questioned softly.

"I'm sorry." Was all she said before she was up and running.

Sesshomaru got up as quickly as he could and went after her. He stopped dead in his tracks however at the scent of tears, her tears he realized.

She was crying because of HIM.

He had hurt her by rejecting her but he had thought she was rejecting him when he now realized she was just uncertain and she was just looking for comfort that he was not just going to use her and even though he said he did not just want to rut her, that he wanted to mate her, she felt rejected because of his last sentence he realized. He cursed when he replayed the conversation in his mind and the look on her face and in her eyes when he said he wanted to mate her, she looked happy and hopeful, that is until he said his last sentence.

The happy and hopeful look on her face and the shine in her eyes faded into nothing but hurt and rejection.

He had caused her to flee from him, he had caused her to cry because he thought she rejected him. When in all actuality she was just going under the pressure of uncertainty caused by the worthless half breed and his dead whore's words.

She thought no one wanted her. His heart stopped and it was hard for him to breath. His feet carried him to a nearby hot spring and he found himself looking upon HIS crying female. His gut twisted and his beast whined.  
This was all his fault.

"Kagome?" Sesshomaru said softly.

"What. What did you come here for Sesshomaru? To tell me how worthless I am and how weak I am for showing my emotions for being uncertain? Or did you come here to tell me you could never love a stupid little human girl such as myself?" Kagome whispered not looking at him.

The sadness was thick in her voice.

Again Sesshomaru's gut twisted but still he stepped toward her. The scent of her fear crashed into him and he felt pain in his heart. She was afraid of him again. She was afraid he would punish her for her words.

Why had he acted so foolishly?

"Kagome… I did not come here for any of those reasons. I came to apologize I meant every word I said about wanting to mate with you and for you to be mine forever. Kagome I said the last part thinking you were rejecting me. Even though I said it I never could mean it. You mean to much to me, I would have stayed close by to protect you even if you did not wish me to be near you. I AM in love with you little one. I am sorry I hurt you it was not my intention I realize that you were just uncertain about my intentions because of the half-breed lying and the hurtful words he spoke. He may have lied about loving you mate but I am Lord Sesshomaru, I would never lie especially not about such a serious topic as mating and love. Do you understand? I WANT and NEED you to be with me please Kagome. Let me love you." Sesshomaru said as he did something he had only done in front of his mother and father, he bent down on one knee his head bowed and whimpered asking in his natural dog language for forgiveness.

Kagome was happy and smiling gently as she raised her hand to his face and made him look at her.

"Do not bow down to me My Lord. I understand and I wish for you to know that I have felt strongly for you since the beginning. I couldn't risk your rejection so I acted as if I loved InuYasha when I never did I only saw him as a friend. That's why I cry when he says such harsh things to me not because I'm in love with him but because I thought he was my friend. Do you understand that My Lord?" Kagome said softly smiling gently at him.

Sesshomaru was surprised indeed. She had feelings for him since the beginning just as his beast and himself had. But she had feared his rejection. And he couldn't blame her after all he had done almost the exact same thing only difference was he hid his emotion by hurtful words and cruel harmful actions toward her while she had pretended to love InuYasha to save herself from heart ache.

"I understand completely little one. The only question left to ask now is… Will you Kagome accept me and become My Mate, My Lady, My Love and My World for all eternity?" Sesshomaru asked after pulling Kagome into his lap.

~~~~~~~END CHAPTER~~~~~~~~~~

I figured I'd end it like this to build the suspense and keep my readers interested I hope you enjoyed this. I really enjoyed writing it lol. This chapter is 3,346 words long not including this little note. Well hope ya enjoyed you all are awesome! 


	3. Interruptions & Answers & Marks?

Three: Interuptions & Answers & Marks?

Last Time: Confessions are made. InuYasha gets his ass kicked. Sesshomaru asks Kagome a very serious question!

Now ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kagome gasped when she looked into Sesshomaru's eyes. 'He is serious about everything! Oh my God!' Kagome thought as she finally remembered how to breathe.

"Sesshomaru..." Kagome started but couldn't finish as she was suddenly and rather rudely interupted by none other than InuYasha and Kikyo.

InuYasha laughed and then said in a low aggitated growl...

"Damn wench you actually believe this dumb ass hahaha thats funny really! Why all of a sudden would he want you! Damn you've gotta be the stupidest bitch I know." InuYasha finished with another laugh.

Sesshomaru growled but before he could once again beat the stupid hanyou's ass Kagome spoke up and what she said shocked InuYasha, Kikyo and even Sesshomaru was shocked.

"Yes InuYasha. I do believe that I am considered a bitch now seeing as I am to be mated to My Lord who is after all a full blooded Demon Lord." Kagome said putting emphases on the full demon part just to rub it in his facel.

Sesshomaru purred as he grabbed Kagome and kissed her scensless.

"Yes of course you're his intended right copy?" Kikyo asked harshly but before Kagome could reply Kikyo continued... "If so why do you not bare his courting mark neh?"

Kagome looked confused but Sesshomaru knew what the dead wench ment.

Sesshomaru burried his face in the croock of Kagome's neck then he bit down sinking his fangs into her neck. The whole bitting the neck thing reminded Kagome of all those vampire stories she heard about how they sucked the blood from their victims by bitting their neck and drinking the blood.

"Sesshomaru you bastard you can't skip the courting mark and just put a mating mark on her!" InuYasha sheethed.

"Oh but this Sesshomaru can hanyou as a full blooded Demon Lord I can. Kagome is now and forever will be my mate. She is my Bitch for now and forever." Sesshomaru said with pride.

Kagome smiled and thought 'He is proud that I'm his mate? He is perfect! Strong, protective, posessive in a kawaii kind of way and extremely handsome and so caring. He is everything I've ever dreamed of.' Kagome sighed happily but then she yawned and Sesshomaru wrapped his tail around her small frame.

"Sleep Mate." Sesshomaru whispered lovingly down to the already asleep female in his arms.

Sesshomaru had to burry his face once more into Kagome's neck to hide the genuine smile that appeared on his face at the very thought that Kagome, his Kagome, was now his and forever would be. 'She is perfect to be my mate, destined for me. She is nurturing, caring, loving, she sees the good in everyone demon, hanyou and human and she was born to be a mother. A mother to MY pups and only my pups. And we shall have many pups for her to take care of and to love.' Sesshomaru thought as his smile got even bigger.

Hey guys sorry this chapter is so short I tried making it longer buuuuuuuuuuut yeah lol just thought I would update even if it is short its something right lol. Sorry no word count this time lol I hope that even though this was a short chapter that you did indeed enjoy it! I would have updated sooner but because of work and illness I haven't had the time so sorry for the long wait but hey here it is chapter three tada lol! 


	4. Parting Ways

Four: Parting Ways

Last Time: Kagome and Sesshomaru talk... InuYasha and Kikyo interupt... Sesshomaru marks Kagome as his forever...

Now ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sesshomaru turned on his heel and started heading towards camp. Before Sesshomaru took two steps InuYasha jumped in front of him.

"Where do'ya think you're going asshole?" InuYasha questioned with a sneer.

"I do not have to answer to you halfling." Was Sesshomaru's only response and before InuYasha could utter another word Sesshomaru was gone.

^At Camp Site^

"I wonder if Kagome found Sesshomaru and InuYasha..." Sango said quietly to Miroku who was sitting under the base of a huge aged oak tree.

"I do not know Sango dear... But I believe we should wait here for their return." Miroku replied as he stretched his arms up above his head before placing his hands behind his neck for a more comfortable sitting position leaned against the old oak.

"I know but I'm worried Kagome was really upset... But..." Sango stopped mid sentence as Sesshomaru came into the clearing carrying an obviously tired Kagome in his arms.

Sesshomaru woke Kagome who yawned and stretched her arms above her head which caused her shirt to rise and show her flat stomache.

'Kami, I can't wait to see her belly rounded with my pups.' Sesshomaru thought to himself as he looked at Kagomes flat tummy but then his attention was directed up to her breast that were pushed up and out in an inviting manner thanks to her arms above her head while she was leaning back slightly.

Sesshomaru's beast purred at Sesshomaru's thoughts and the view of such a lovely picture she made.

"So ugh Kagome?" Sango asked as she nervously glanced in Sesshomaru's direction who was starring intently at Kagome.

Kagome turned to Sango with a questioning look in her eyes and asked, " Yes what is it Sango?"

"What happend when you went in search of InuYasha and Lord Sesshomaru?" Sango asked looking straight at her sister figure.

"Oh! Ugh well you see ummmmm..." Kagome looked away a bright red blush painted across the bridge of her nose.

"What Kagome means to say is that she has accepted my proposal to become my mate and Lady of the West. So she will be traveling with me." Sesshomaru finished for Kagome who was starring at the dirty on her shoes.

"Oh! Kagome thats great congratulations!" Sango said happily.

"Thanks Sango! Umm Lord Sesshomaru... Is it okay if Sango, Miroku, Shippou and Kilala come along and travel with us?" Kagome asked looking up at Sesshomaru.

"Of course mate. And you do not need to use such formalities you're my mate after all." Sesshomaru said before he bent down and nuzzled Kagome's cheek and jaw.

Kagome blushed at the attention obviously not use to a male being so close to her.

"Well then shall we head out?" Miroku spoke up after keeping quiet for a while.

"Yes, we shall head to the next village to rest for the night then we must head to my castle to gather Rin and Jaken." Sesshomaru said as he wrapped his tail around Kagome who he could tell was still tired.

After gathering all their belongings the group headed out for the nearest village.

END CHAPTER~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

I know its short and I apologize for that buuuuuuuuuuut I figured its better to update with SOMETHING than not update at all... I plan on writing the next chapter in a hour or so it should be posted within a few hours or by tomorrow :) I hope this wasnt to bad... I'll update again real soon just gotta finish playing my game InuYasha The Secret of the Cursed Mask... I've almost got it beat yay! This chapter was sadly only 537 words long not including this note. PS Sorry its so short next chap will be longer promise!


	5. Explanations

Five: The Explanation

Last Time: Kagome parts ways with Inu-Yasha and the gang split up. Now Kagome, Sango, Miroku, Shippou and Kilala are following Sesshomaru.

Now ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Later that night they stopped at a village to rest up before they headed out to the castle. It was a little after dinner time when Sango asked Kagome if she wanted to go to the hot springs around the back of the Inn.

"Sure Sango that'd be great!" Kagome replied.

"Great. Lets go!" Sango said smiling cheerfully at Kagome from across the fire pit.

Soon Kagome and Sango were on there way to the hot spring after gathering their bathing equipment. On the way Sango decided to strike a conversation with Kagome, "Girl Talk" if you will.

"So Kagome can I ask you some questions about something personal?" Sango asked slowly, unsure of how Kagome would react.

"Sure Sango! You can ask me anything." Kagome said without any hesitation.

Sango smiled at Kagome who smiled back. They got to the hotspring and started to undress and Sango continued with the conversation.

"So would you mind if I ask you, what brought on this trust and affection you have been showing Sesshomaru lately? I mean weren't you in love with Inu-baka? What I'm asking is... Will you explain to me why you agreed to be with Sesshomaru? You told me many times you wouldn't mate with someone you didn't love so..." Sango stopped mid-sentence and looked at Kagome as they got into the water and got comfortably situated on a nice flat rock ledge.

"Woah woah woah! Sango slow down. I'll explain everything okay... Jeez. Hahaha. You're really curious huh?" Kagome said playfully.

"Yeah... *sigh* I guess you can say that I am just a bit over curious. Haha." Sango said jokingly.

"Okay well I'll start by saying I didn't tell you this because I didn't want to sound totally crazy. Okay?" Kagome said slowly.

Sango nodded.

"I could never tell Inu-Yasha this so I kept quiet... I met Sesshomaru before I met InuYasha. I saw him almost every night in my dreams... before I came to the feudal era when I was at home at night I'd look out into the stars and sometimes ask myself if he was real. Then when I lay down to sleep I'd dream of him again. He was so much sweeter to me in my dreams always caring for me and never letting me down." Kagome paused to sigh softly at the memory of her romantic dreams.

"He always made me happy and he was so gentle with me. Sometimes even rough... in a ugh dominating kind of way. Then I came here through the well and I met InuYasha... I felt some sort of compassionate emotion toward him... After all he was pinned to a tree." Another deep but sad sigh. "Then I met my dream guy in reality and he was such a jerk! He kept trying to kill me it was like I was having a nightmare of my dream guy gone psycho on me... But this one wasn't a nightmare or a dream it was reality. But I couldnt ever find it in me to be affraid of him. I felt like I knew him that deep down he was suppose to mean something to me. And when he saved me from Mukotsu that feeling got stronger for him and I don't know... The dreams came back after that and I know its stupid but... I think that we were dreaming about eachother." Kagome said and laughed at her own stupidity. "I'm so stupid!" Kagome said sadly.

"No you're not Kagome you don't sound crazy or stupid. You were obviously meeting in your dreams... I've only ever heard of that happening with certain priestesses... I think they were called Love Priestesses." Sango said as they got out of the spring and started drying off.

"Really? I wonder if Sesshomaru knows anything about them..." Kagome said in wonder.

"I don't know Kagome Love Priestesses are the rarest priestess I believe Medoriko was the last one. I have no clue if it is still told in demon circles Love Priestesses were very important to demons and humans... They brought together both kinds and they lived in harmony under the priestesses and their mates rule... So I don't know for sure if it is still talked about you see the dilema?" Sango ask thoughtfully.


End file.
